Cooking by Crystal: Guide by Littledarc
Why I made this guide I made this guide while I was farming and getting a lot of crystals. I wanted to cook with them, but there wasn't a way to look up cooking by crystal so here it is. Hopefully you will find good use of it. It is sorted by level and crystal. While I appreciate the thought, please do not edit this guide. Littledarc Level 23 Goblin Chocolate Level 31 Anchovy Level 41 Apple Vinegar Level 41 Salmon Roe Level 50 Grape Juice Level 54 Carp Sushi Yogurt Level 60 Yagudo Drink Level 61 Stone Cheese Level 69 Adamantoise Soup Chalaimbille Level 86 Marron Glace Level 92 Flint Caviar Level 99 Cursed Beverage Level 1 Love Chocolate**** Level 8 Salmon Sub Sandwich Level 9 Pet Food Alpha Biscuit Level 11 Sairui-Ran**** Level 19 Pet Food Beta Biscuit Level 29 Insect Ball Level 29 Pet Food Gamma Biscuit Level 31 Sardine Ball Level 32 Beverage Barrel**** Level 33 Trout Ball Level 35 Meatball Level 39 Cotton Tofu**** Level 39 Pet Food Delta Biscuit Level 43 Antacid**** Level 49 Pet Food Epsilon Biscuit Level 52 Crayfish Ball Shrimp Sushi Level 55 Orange Tank**** Level 58 Tentacle Sushi Level 59 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit Level 66 Apple Tank**** Level 67 Ikra Gunkan Salmon Sushi Level 70 Squid Sushi Level 72 Bream Sushi Level 76 Pear Tank**** Level 77Tuna Sushi Level 81Tavnazian Taco Level 84Sole Sushi Level 85Pamama Tank**** Level 88Crimson Jelly Fin Sushi Level 93Coeurl Sub Level 93Dorado Sushi Level 93Urchin Sushi Level 95Persikos Tank**** Level 2Roasted Corn Level 4Hard-Boiled Egg Level 5Pebble Soup Level 6Grilled Hare Cheese Sandwich Level 6Hard-Boiled Egg Level 9Boiled Crayfish Level 14Army Biscuit Level 14Tortilla Level 16Roast Mushroom Level 17Roast Mutton Level 18Pea Soup Lik Kabob Level 19Roast Carp Level 21Roast Pipira Level 21Soy Milk Level 22Baked Popoto Level 23Baked Apple Level 23Peperoncino Level 24Puls Level 25Roast Coffee Beans Level 25Roasted Almond Level 25Vegetable Soup Level 26Vegetable Gruel Level 27Boiled Crab Level 27Zoni Level 28Vegetable Gruel Level 29Dhalmel Steak Level 29Smoked Salmon**** Level 31Rice Ball Level 32Acorn Cookie Level 32Fire Biscuit Level 32Pepper Biscuit Level 32Roast Trout Level 33Nebimonite Bake Level 33Ortolana Level 34Black Bread Level 34Iron Bread Level 35Maple Cake Level 35Mushroom Soup Level 37Bubble Chocolate Level 38Jack-o'-Lantern Bloody Chocolate Level 38Meat Mithkabob Level 38Meat Mithkabob Level 39Balik Sandvici Level 40Melanzane Level 41Salmon Rice Ball Level 41Windurst Taco Level 44White Bread Cherry Muffin Level 45Tomato Soup Level 46Vongole Rosso Level 47Cinna-cookie Level 47Mont Blanc Level 48Apple Pie Yogurt Cake Orange Cake Level 48Tomato Soup Level 49Cinna-cookie Level 49Fish Mithkabob Level 49Garlic Cracker Level 50Apple Pie Menemen Margherita Pizza Level 51Bretzel Level 52Batagreen Sautee Loach Slop Level 52Mille Feuille Level 53Bretzel Level 53Eel Kabob Level 54Icecap Rolanberry Level 55Beaugreen Sautee Level 55Egg Soup Level 56Carbonara Coffee Muffin Sutlac Level 56Pamama Tart Level 57Chai Level 57Egg Soup Pepperoni Patlican Salata Pepperoni Pizza Level 58Bataquiche Level 58Ginger Cookie Level 58Ic Pilav Level 59Dried Mugwort**** Level 59Goblin Mushpot Level 59Spicy Cracker Level 60Ginger Cookie Level 60Green Quiche Simit Goblin Bread Pumpkin Cake Sis Kebabi Seafood Stewpot Melon Pie Yayla Corbasi Sausage Blackened Frog Melon Pie Bison Steak Irmik Helvasi Konigskuchen Pumpkin Soup Colored Egg Nero di Seppia Nero di Seppia Sausage Roll Balik Sis Raisin Bread Colored Egg Chocolate Cake Herb Quus Imperial Coffee Anchovy Pizza Gateau aux Fraises Mutton Tortilla Dhalmel Stew San d'Orian Tea Crab Stewpot Eyeball Soup Turtle Soup Boiled Cockatrice Salmon Meuniere Fish and Chips Fish and Chips Mushroom Risotto Dhalmel Pie Green Curry Rarab Meatball Navarin Sopa Pez Blanco Sopa Pez Blanco Whitefish Stew Whitefish Stew Blackened Newt Buche au Chocolat Goblin Pie Blackened Newt Chocomilk Herb Crawler Eggs Pogaca Orange Kuchen Shallops Tropicale Witch Nougat Karni Yarik Shark Fin Soup Beef Stewpot Boiled Tuna Head Bass Meuniere Chamomile Tea Pescatora Pescatora Bream Risotto Steamed Catfish Hellsteak Meatloaf Jack-o'-Pie Pumpkin Pie Yellow Curry Boscaiola Mushroom Stew Seafood Stew Seafood Stew Coeurl Sautee Black Pudding Royal Omelette Lebkuchen House Rolanberry Pie Angler Stewpot Salmon Croute Flounder Meuniere Flounder Meuniere Black Curry Black Curry Hedgehog Pie Humpty Dumpty Effigy Hydra Kofte Tonosama Rice Ball Mushroom Sautee Dragon Steak Rabbit Pie Rice Dumpling Arrabbiato Brain Stew Sea Bass Croute Dragon Soup Sweet Rice Cake Red Curry Dried Berry Dried Date Dried Marjoram Selbina Butter Meat Jerky Ayran Buffalo Jerky Pickled Herring Mulsum Snoll Gelato Snoll Gelato Salmon Eggs Emperor Roe Emperor Roe Foulweather Frog Foulweather Frog Worm Paste Carrot Broth Herbal Broth Shadow Apple Speed Apple Stamina Apple Orange Juice Carrion Broth Herb Paste Bug Broth Apple Juice Vegetable Paste Salsa Meat Broth Pomodoro Sauce Pineapple Juice Carrot Paste Fish Broth Fish Broth Melon Juice Pie Dough Fish Broth Tomato Juice Pizza Dough Spaghetti Fish Broth Fish Broth Fish Broth Orange au Lait Grasshopper Broth Apple au Lait Mole Broth Pear au Lait Blood Broth Goblin Drink Pamama au Lait Goblin Drink Antica Broth Vampire Juice Vampire Juice Persikos au Lait Cursed Soup Peeled Lobster Sliced Sardine Honey Sliced Cod Slice of Bluetail Slice of Carp Slice of Carp White Honey Windurst Salad Celerity Salad Celerity Salad Tavnazian Salad Mushroom Salad Nopales Salad